It All Changes
by the ultimate sheep farmer
Summary: Hermione Finds Herself Alone, With Her Parents Gone She Can Only Turn To Her Friends, But Where Are They In Her Time Of Need? She Faces Difficult Times With Draco Falling For Her. What Can She Do? Please R & R !
1. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I do not! Own any characters in this story!

Friendship First

Harry, Ron and Ginny all sat there on the damp grass near the lake talking amongst themselves about what had happened to them over the summer. Ron and Harry were now in their seventh year along with Hermione and Neville, who was now classed as one of their 'close friends'. They were all starring at the figure in front of them who was frantically pacing backwards and forwards on the grass, leaving a trail of mud behind her.

Ginny turned to face Hermione,

"Oh, come off it Hermione. Why can't you just accept Draco as being our friend now? He helped use concer Lord Voldermort, without him we might not have succeeded!Everyone else has excepted him, even Neville!" Hermione turned to Ginny and frowned.

"I can't come off it." She snarled, "Because unlike the rest of you I still remember what an evil, vicious, little bas…"

"Okay Hermione, I think we all got your point. Anyway you'd better get used to him because he coming over right now." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Hi guys." Draco said turning to beam at each one of his new friends with an over the top smirk on his face. "What you all up to?"

No one reply but each of them starred at Hermione. " What?" She shouted, "Will you all stop staring at me?"

But still everone continued to stare at Hermione.

"God!" She screamed "What is it with you guys? Your supposed to be my friends"

Draco's face had developed a evil smirk that he had wore all of the previous 6 years that Harry, Ron and Hermione had known him.

"Not you!" She shrieked and stomped off towards the school.

As she did the smirk slowly dropped off Draco's face and he started to laugh. he had an evil laugh that made you think that he was laughing at you. Ginny looked away her face blushing red. She remembered a time when Draco had used that evil laugh at her.


	2. Back At hogwarts

Disclaimer : All characters in this story are owned by J.K Rowling not me.

Back To Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny all sat there on the damp grass near the lake talking amongst themselves about what had happened to them over the summer. Ron and Harry were now in their seventh year along with Hermione and Neville, who was now classed as one of their 'close friends'. Ginny was now in her 6th year. They were all starring at the figure in front of them who was frantically pacing backwards and forwards on the grass, leaving a trail of mud behind her.

Ginny turned to face Hermione,

"Oh, come off it Hermione. Why can't you just except Draco as being our friend now? Everyone else has, even Neville!" Hermione turned to Ginny and frowned.

"I can't come off it." She snarled "because unlike the rest of you I still remember what an evil, vicious, little bas…"

"Okay Hermione, I think we all got your point. Anyway you'd better get used to him because he coming over right now." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Hi guys." Draco said turning to beam at each one of his new friends with an over the top smirk on his face. "What you all up to?"

No one reply but each of them starred at Hermione. " What?" She shouted "will you all stop staring at me?"

" We can't" Draco replied, his smirk growing wider "because you've got the most brilliantly dark mysterious brown eyes that any of us has ever seen"

Everyone was gob smacked. They knew that Draco their friend now but none of them had any idea that he would just come out with a comment like that. Hermione turned away, her face was now flushed pink. Hermione was still embarrassed at Dracos comment and so she said,

"Well if there's nothing else to do here but sit around and be silent, then I think I'll be better off if I was in the library."

And with that Hermione snatched her school bag off the grass next to Ginny, and stomped off in the direction of the main school building, not bothering to look behind her.

"Jesus, what is it with her lately?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Me" Draco replied softly.

"Oh, don't", Ginny whined, "You knew that it would take a while for her to get used to this. Especially after what happened to her over the holidays" Ginny paused and pointed at each of her fellow friends and then continued " I know that you think its pointless, but you might as well as keep trying. Hadn't he guys? Guys?" Ginny looked furiously round at Ron and Harry, who seemed to be more involved in passing a small round golden ball between themselves.

"What's that? Ginny questioned them.

" As if you didn't already know" Ron replied with a small shrug" Its only a snitch" and he continued to pass the tiny snitch backwards and forwards with Harry.

"where did you get that from?" Ginny questioned Ron and Harry whilst sounding more and more like her mother every day.

At this point Draco had realised that there was no point him being there and he simply got up and wondered off back up to the school. For a moment he considered going to the Slytherin common room, but seeing as he had recently made friends with a group of Gyriffindor's, he was an outcast.

There was only one place where he knew he could go. He turned and walked off, heading for his new destination.

A/N : It took a long time to get this story right, especially with the first chapter, so reviews with helpful comments would be fab!


	3. Room Of Requirment

Disclaimer : All characters in this story are owned by J.K Rowling not me.

Room Of Requirement

"Hi" Draco said dumping his own bag down next to Hermione's and drawing up a chair. "what you reading?"

"The 50 golden rules of how to pass your N.E.W.T.S" She replied without emotion.

"Oh, aren't you reading that a bit early then?" Draco replied "because the last time I checked, we were only at the start of our seventh year, not half way through it and about to take our N.E.W.T.S." Draco had started to feel like his usual self again.

"It's never to early to learn" Hermione said sarcastically without looking up from her book. In fact, the only movements Hermione was making was turning the page, and Hermione's eyes moving over the page.

"Great" That was it. Draco's self-esteem was now dropping rapidly back to how it was before when Hermione had walked off. This definitely wasn't the best way to make her his friend.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He suggested

Hermione looked up, "why would you want to go on a walk with me, yet alone be seen with me?" She was beginning to look flustered again.

"Come on" Draco said lifting both his and Hermione's bags off the floor and standing up. "It won't take long, besides I need to talk to you".

Regretfully Hermione stood up and she shoved her book back into her bag. She turned and followed Draco out of the library. "Where exactly are we going?" She mumbled quickening her pace now so that she was walking along side Draco.

"You'll see" and he turned off and began running up the stairs, two at a time. Hermione broke into a run as well and was practically chasing Draco around the school.

When Hermione finally caught up with Draco he was stood holding open a door. But this was no ordinary door. Oh no, this was the door that lead to the Room of Requirement. Hermione looked at Draco then at the door and was surprised when Draco grinned enthusiastically back at Hermione and then nodded his head at the door. Cautiously Hermione moved forwards until she was level with Draco. "Go on" He whispered softly to her "Take a step inside"

When Hermione walked inside of the room she let out a gasp of surprise. "Like it?" Draco enquired whilst stepping inside and shutting the door.

Hermione was so shocked at the transformation of the room that see did not say anything. Hermione did not know what exactly Draco had asked of from the Room of Requirement, but whatever he had asked it was definitely worth it.

" What did you ask for" Hermione said sitting down on a nearby vivid red sofa.

" Oh, nothing to extravagant, just a room where me and you could well 'talk' " Draco made gestures with his fingers "without being disturbed." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed and mumbled sorry to Draco. " There's no need to be sorry" Draco said shutting the door and sitting himself down next to Hermione. "So" He said casually "how are you lately?" Hermione looked dumb struck.


	4. Ask no QuestionsTell No Lies

Disclaimer : All characters in this story are owned by J.K Rowling not me.

Questions

Hermione and Draco were sat together in the Room of Requirement. Hermione had been very surprised when Draco asked to talk to her and now she wanted to know why exactly she had been brought up here.

" Oh yes Draco I'm fine because you really made me run all of the way up here just so that you could ask how I am. What do you really want? And no games this time!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay. You sussed me out! I only wanted to talk seriously with you. But without am interruption like." Draco said shyly.

" Good, now explain" Hermione said with an air of confidence that made Draco blush bright pink.

"Well you see, I...I... I like you. And I'm just been concerned about you lately." Draco said, his voice becoming uncontrollably high pitched and wobbly. "Its just because your not the same person anymore" Draco finished.

"Well" Hermione began "I could say the exact same thing about you!" Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Wow" Hermione gasped "that was so weird and unusual. You know that pink definitely isn't your colour." She finished with a laugh. Draco looked puzzled and then he realised and clapped one of his pale hands to his face.

"Look Hermione I need to ask you something. It's really important but its really hard to say." Draco mumbled looking at his feet instead of Hermione's face.

"God, will you just hurry up and say it so that I can leave!" Hermione was growing impatient now. She just wanted to leave. She wasn't really in the mood to talk and would have much preferred to be studying than have to be sat there with Draco. Something wasn't right. Draco wasn't his usual evil smirk-faced self and he wanted to talk to Hermione. But he wanted to talk in private that made stupid thoughts come into her head- Draco confessing his undying love for her, Draco asking her out. It was all to much and she could help but laugh. Her giggles were most of the time uncontrollable especially with her and Ginny they were usually contagious as well but obviously Draco wasn't in a laughing kind of mood.

"Oh God," Hermione said "will you just get on with it. I mean its not like your about to tell me you love me - are you?"

"No! But if you are really in a rush then fine" Draco shouted standing up "why did you do it? why did you try and kill yourself?"

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted back "How do you know about that?"


End file.
